


Crowns

by Meep124



Category: Alternate YouTubers, AntiSeptiplier
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meep124/pseuds/Meep124
Summary: Read story





	1. Prologue

As Dark and Anti were wandering the halls of Twilight.There was a rush of wind as a shadow knocked the couple over.They looked up to find a Grim Reaper staring down at Anti with a smirk.Anti quickly stood up unsheathed his sword ready for an attack.Dark noticed the broken crown atop the mans head silver and purple the colors of the Grim Reaper King.The King pulled a scythe out of the shadows, with a smirked he swiftly created a shield trapping Anti with him.  
"You should be dead old man!"Anti said with a growl.  
"Sorry son but Grim Reapers don't die!"The King said as he punched where Anti's head was.  
"Like you were ever a father, you weren't even a good husband."Anti said slashing The Kings back.  
"I could never love a weakling like her but you!You are stronger and faster than any other Demon,Angel, and human!"The King said smirking as a soft crackling was made as the wound healed.  
"I am not a weapon or tool for you to use old man!"Anti said his voice deepening.  
"Will you just give up that's the only reason you were ever born!"The King laughed.Anti swiftly sliced his left ankle tendon causing The King to go on one knee.  
"You are just like me a killer and a bringer of Chaos!"He said, when Anti stood in front of him glaring down.He swiped the sword cutting his own fathers head clean off without mercy.The shield fell and Dark ran over to Anti who now had a silver and green crown the colors of... the Grim Reapers and Dream Demon.Anti passed out from a small slit on his shoulder poisoned by nymph blood.


	2. Sorry

I am discontinuing the story I have desided to completely redo the who thing I am making a new story.It will be the same fandom but will be compleatly different.So sorry for not updating for such a long time and I will be writing the new story soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you liked the story I also would like constructive Criticism nothing rude please.


End file.
